superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Midnight Zone Credits (2012)
Warner Bros. Animation Presents Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated" Chapter 37 "The Midzone Zone" Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Producers Mitch Watson Victor Cook Story Editor Michael Ryan Written by Mark Banker Directed by Curt Geda Line Producer Jason Wyatt "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incoporated Theme" Written and Performed by Matthew Sweet Music by Robert J. Kral Music Editor Christine Luethje Main Title by Victor Cook Dan Krall Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Mindy Cohn as Velma Grey Delisle as Daphne Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Dee Bradley Baker as Tom, Tub, Robot Head Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams Kate Higgins as Mayor Janet Nettles Udo Kier as Professor Pericles John O'Hurley as Skipper Shelton Mindy Sterling as Frau Gluck Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Stone Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Art Director Stephen Nicodemus Storyboards Mike Borkowski Chris Otsuki Joey Mason Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Revision James Fujii Timing Supervisor Kirk Tingblad Timing Director Jeff Hall Character Design Brianne Drouhard Danny Kimanyen Thomas Perkins Junpei Takayama Prop Design Mark Bachand Ewald Klautky Brandon Lane Eunji Lee Roess Effects Animation Matthew Girardi Background Supervisor Chris Tsirgiotis Background Design Jerry Richardson Background Paint Stephen Nicodemus Jennifer Patton Leonard Robledo Brian P. Smith William Wray Production Manager Sunsisa Petchpoo Assistant Production Manager April Cline Color Stylists Brian P. Smith David Patton Checking Jan Browning Film Editor Bruce A. King Online Editor Steven White Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facilities Salami Studios Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editor Kelly Foley Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick Post Production Sound Services Digitpost TV, Inc. Sound Effects Design/Editorial Robert Hargreaves Re-Recording Mixers Robert Hargreaves John K. Hegedes Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. Supervising Director Dongjoo Yang Animation Directors Yeonhui Lee Eunhui Baek Geunsik Song Seungjun Jung Layout Artists Seungcheol Kim Jeonggyu Choi Byungjoon Jun Key Animation Yeongu Gang Usang Yoon Gyeongsang Yu Jinhyun Choi Yun Jung Joonsoo Yoon Jaeong Kim Background Director Hyeonhui Oh Color Stylists Yong Ahn Sunyung Ham Model Checkers Yoonhee Gang Jinyeong Kim Final Checker Seungyong Jung CGI Eddie Jaeil Byun Daeguen Hong Composition Donghee Jang Kwanghee Lee Gukju Han Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Ini Song Yongchul Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Sophia Oh Production Administer Nicole Martin Production Support Vivian Hernandez Audrey Kim Tamara Miles Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Janet Yi Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Luisa Guzman Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Executive in Charge of Music Niki Sherrod Business & Legal Affairs John Michael Beach Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network UK Michael Carrington Luke Briers Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. ©2012 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. Warner Bros. Animation - A Warner Bros. Entertainment Co. www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation - A Time Warner Company Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Boomerang Category:Hanna-Barbera